Manners (Brownie Try-it)
]This Try-it was introduced in 1989 and retired in 2011. Whether you are meeting new people or are with your family and friends, good manners are important. As with all older Brownie Try-its, scouts need to complete 4 activities to earn the badge. Respect for Others Showing respect for others means treating them the way you want to be treated. Part of the Girl Scout Law state, "I will do my best to respect myself and others." Think of ways you can show respect for others. Discuss with your troop when people are not respectful toward you. With others, create a song, skit, or poem about respect. Meeting People Making polite introductions is part of having good manners. Introductions may be different from one culture to the next. Practice introducing yourself to others in your troop, at home, and in school. Include a smile, a handshake, and a friendly greeting. Say something like "Hi, my name is...." Practice introducing other people. Introductions are made in a certain order. The common rule is that you say an older person's name first, as well as the name of people with important positions or titles. For example, you would say, "Ms. Lewis, I'd like you to meet Alexis Smith. Alexis, this is Ms. Lewis." Practice these introductions: A new girl in your troop A friend to a parent A person with a special title or degree, such as father, rabbi, doctor, or judge. Try using a person's job title -- for example: "Hello, Dr. Jones, I am..." All Around the World Practice these greetings used in different parts of the world: In Japan, a bow is a traditional greeting. In Chile, a handshake and a kiss to the right cheek are customary. In Fiji, a smile and an upward movement of the eyebrow are how people greet one another. Learn titles that are used in other languages and cultures. For example, "Senora" is the Spanish title for a married woman. In Japan, "San" is used after someone's name to show respect for the person. In Turkey, an older woman calls a younger woman "Canim", which means "dear'' or "beloved." In this country, Navajo people use the term "Hosteen," which means uncle, for older men they admire. Find out how to say "please" and "thank you" in another language. Table Manners Pretend you are at a restaurant. Talk with your friends about polite and impolite ways to act. Take turns being the waiter and the customer. You can have even more fun by using sample menus for restaurants and place setting (plates, cups, silverware) for each person. Eating Customs Good table manners in the United States may not be good manners to a Girl Guide from India or Japan. Did you know that many cultures use tableware different from a knife and fork and spoon? In some cultures you might find people using chopsticks. In some cultures, people eat with their fingers. You might also find different table settings or no table at all. Learn about some ways people in other cultures eat. With your troop, plan to serve a snack where you can use different table manners, utensils, or seating. Phone Fun Practice telephone manners. In pairs, act out some conversations. There's an emergency at home and you need to call for help. Someone from your mother's workplace wants to leave a message. Your grandmother calls you to chat. Host a Party Host a party with your troop to celebrate an accomplishment, a holiday, or a birthday, or just because you want to. Discuss how guest at a party should act. Put these ideas into action when you're a guest at a party. Additional Resources Manners Around the World